Saving Yourself From Yourself
by Vanilla Chicky
Summary: Gideon turned Wyatt evil right? Well Gideon is dead now and Chris is still alive. His family doesn’t know who he is yet but that isn’t the main plot so don’t get too excited about that… But the point is Wyatt’s safe now and everything’s fine right? Well…
1. Default Chapter

**Saving Yourself From Yourself**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Charmed. Sob. I don't own Drew Fuller. Sniff. No, they had to make my precious boy fade away...!! FADE AWAY!!! (Ok, so in my story he's alive but I had to think of something depressing for the 'gulp' part.) So like I said, my beloved Chris is no more thanks to Brad Kern and the rest of them... Gulp.

**SUMMARY: **Gideon turned Wyatt evil right? Well Gideon is dead now and Chris is still alive. His family doesn't know who he is yet but that isn't the main plot so don't get too excited about that… But the point is Wyatt's safe now and everything's fine right? Well…

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and after reading as many as I can on this site (and loving 'em!!), I think I've learnt from the best, sooooo I'm writing my own! Hope you all like it (mutters under breath, please like it, PLEASE like it...!!!) So what else is their left to say? Um... uh... oh right! Nothing! So enjoy! )

Chris sat on the couch in Piper's office at P3. He had been thinking about all that had happened that day. They had discovered Gideon was the one who had turned Wyatt and, well, when Piper and Leo found out they had gone a bit, what's the word? Crazy? Yeah, that could work. So that was the end of Gideon, and when the Elders had found out, surprisingly, they had understood. Ok, that wasn't entirely true, at first they hadn't believed them and had said an Elder would never do such a thing – the usual - but once they had found out about the two way mirror in Gideon's office they were outraged at how blind they had been to what was going on and had apologised so everything was now cool. But he couldn't stop thinking about how stupid Gideon had been. Not that he was complaining or anything – the whole point for his journey to the past had been to save Wyatt, but _still_ - hadn't he learnt to lock the _door_ when plotting on how to kill the son of a Charmed One? Aka the Twice Blessed? Aka instead of killing him you just turned him into the greatest evil the world has ever known! No, wait, that was a bit mean… Wyatt _was _his brother after all but hey, that wasn't gonna happen anymore right? "Right." Chris said allowed to himself.

"Chris!"

It was Phoebe. 'Demon?' he thought to himself. 'Probably. Damn.' He sighed before orbing out to see what the middle Charmed sister wanted.

"Can a guy get, like, _5 _minutes of peace around here?!" Chris said as he reappeared in the attic to see Phoebe holding Wyatt.

"Chris." Said Phoebe with a smile as she saw him.

"Yeah?" said Chris impatiently. "So where's the demon?"

"De - ? Oh! No, no, no, we were just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us?" asked Phoebe hopefully.

"Dinner?" asked Chris amazed.

"Yeah, you know, an evening meal usually eaten together with friends and family," Chris almost choked when Phoebe mentioned the word family but she didn't notice. "Around a table? To say thank you for helping us save Wyatt – we wouldn't have done it without you. So, you in?"

Chris shrugged. "K, sure." He said with a small smile. Phoebe smiled back at him.

Wyatt started giggling and stretched out his arms for Chris to take him. "Looks like he wants his favourite play mate." Phoebe grinned looking down at her nephew.

"Yeah," Chris's smile grew a little. "Hey Wy!" he said coming closer to Phoebe and the baby.

As Phoebe handed Wyatt to Chris she was pulled into a premonition. Chris knew exactly what was happening as he saw Phoebe get that oh-so-familiar look in her eye and quickly took Wyatt from her to avoid him falling in between both of them onto the floor. Meanwhile Phoebe saw two little boys in the manor, one with blond curls and blue eyes and the other with messy brown hair and green eyes. She then saw another image of a muscular man with dirty blond curls, who she assumed was the little boy in the previous premonition, in the attic taking her nephew.

"Phoebe what did you see?" Chris asked as Phoebe came to.

"Um, Chris, two things…" said Phoebe skeptically.

"Yeah, go for it" Chris said in response.

"But no 'future consequences' crap k?"

"Phoebe…" said Chris in a warning tone.

"Chris…" answered Phoebe in the exact same manner.

"Ok fine, what is it?" Chris said defeatedly.

"Well, one… are you…" she took a deep breath and continued. "Are you… Wyatt's lil brother?"

"Wha - ? How? Phoebe what did –" Chris barely got out.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes…" said Phoebe cutting him off.

"Ok what was the other thing?" asked Chris recovering from Phoebe blowing his secret with an exasperated sigh.

"Uh, Chris…" said Phoebe hesitantly.

"Yeah…" said Chris slowly.

"Well, if that was Wyatt I just saw in my vision and he's as evil as you say he is you better start running like hell!"

What?! Phoebe _what did you see?!"_ asked Chris in horror.

"Tall, muscular guy with longish dirty blond curls?"

"Yeah that's Wyatt alright."

"Well, I saw him taking his younger self…" said Phoebe worriedly.

"What?!" exclaimed Chris again. "What would Wyatt want with Wyatt?"

"Whoa, that really sounds weird…"

"Phoebe, _so _not the time!" said Chris rolling his eyes.

"Sorry…" said Phoebe apologetically.

"Still, what would Wyatt want with Wyatt?"

"Hey, I just get the premonitions!" said Phoebe with her hands raised in front of her in defence.

Chris rolled his eyes again.

"We gotta get Wyatt outta here. Now!" said Chris taking on the I-came-from-the-future-to-save-Wyatt demeanour.

"You're right," Phoebe agreed. "And we gotta get you outta here too, just to be safe. But where?"

"Well we can't go anywhere in the city – it'd be pointless." Said Chris trying to think of some possible place to hide his older brother from his older brother.

"Why would it be pointless?" Phoebe asked.

"Well you know that whole 'connection' thing you've got with your sisters?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Well as the sons of a Charmed One Wyatt and I've kinda got a whole 'brother thing' going on so we can kinda sense eachother wherever we are." Chris explained looking at the baby version of his brother in his arms.

"But we can make a blocking potion?"

"Won't work – our connection is too powerful and besides, his magic is too strong – he'd be able to crack it."

"Ok… rule that one out…"

"Yeah."

Chris sighed before going silent for a moment and Phoebe could tell he was deep in thought.

"Chris? Chris its ok, we'll figure it out in time." She tried to comfort Chris by putting her hand on his arm but Wyatt decided it was the ideal time to switch from his brother to his aunt and stretched out his arms for Phoebe to take him. She took Wyatt and noticed that Chris didn't even seem to realise that he had gone from holding a toddler the one minute and was holding air the next. In fact his arms were still in the same position. "Chris? Hello?" she waved her hand in front of his blank expressionless face. "Hello?!" she said in a more abrupt way but still – nothing. "Chris?! You in there? Wake up!" she eventually snapped her fingers in front of his face and the witch-whitelighter seemed to regain consciousness.

"Wha-? Oh." He responded, still with a semi-dazed look.

"What were you thinking bout?" asked Phoebe. Her second nephew appeared to have connected with reality again as he got his usual, typical lil neurotic sarcastic smart-ass whitelighter 'Chris-look' in place. And then it faded again as the I'm-not-really-here-look returned.

"The only person who knows what Wyatt is thinking is Wyatt… right? Said Chris very slowly, so slowly that Phoebe was looking at him strangely, wondering if he was gonna fall asleep right in front of her.

"Right…" said Phoebe almost as slowly. "But, um, Chris, this may just be my own lil theory over here but I don't think Wyatt is gonna tell us his plan while we're running for our lives trying to keep him away from little Wyatt. That _definitely _still sounds weird…"

Chris rolled his eyes at his aunt for a third time.

"I'm just _saying_!" said Phoebe trying to defend herself.

Fourth time… although this time around there was a hint of a glare.

"Phoebe! Focus!" this time Chris snapping his fingers in front of her.

"Hey!" Phoebe said shooing his hand away.

Anyway, like I was saying, Wyatt's the only one who knows what Wyatt's thinking right?" said Chris in a more serious way than last time.

"And like _I _was saying, I don't think he's gonna tell us his little plan while we're kinda trying to stop him from kidnapping Wyatt!"

"No but a good Wyatt would…"

"Huh?!" the return of the blank expressions, this time Phoebe had the honour. "Um, this might be obvious but – I don't follow."

"Well ya see, there a few timelines and alternate universes in the time space continuum. The one where I came from where Wyatt turned evil, which is my past and the me that's gonna be born in this timeline whose future should be different coz I came back to stop Gideon. So because we stopped Gideon who turned Wyatt last time, that future doesn't exist anymore in _this _timeline. Therefore in _this _Wyatt's future he's good…"

"Right…" Phoebe answered slowly trying to process the information that was starting to give her a headache.

"So if we go to _this _Wyatt's future where he's _good _he'd be able to help us."

"How would he be able to do that?"

"Well because he's not _my _Wyatt but he's still _Wyatt _so to speak he'd be able to channel _my _Wyatt's memories and thoughts so we can figure out what he's planning before its too late for _this _Wyatt."

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate time travel?!" said Phoebe who was now rubbing her temple on one side of her head because she was still holding Wyatt in her other arm. "Wait, wait, Chris, why can't _this _Wyatt" she gestured to the baby who was smiling happily and playing with her hair in her left arm. "Channel is thoughts?"

"Well, um, Phoebe, I hate to break this to you, but this Wyatt can't talk!"

"Oh yeah, you got a point there…"

"So we need to write a spell to take us to good Wyatt's future. A potion too maybe." Said Chris starting to get paper and potion ingredients.

"Wait, Chris, shouldn't we tell the others?" Phoebe asked turning around and seeing her newest-found nephew rummaging through cabinets.

Chris stopped dead at her question. Sure, they could use all the help they could get but that would mean he'd have to tell them the truth… he would have to tell Piper and Leo that he was their son… he didn't know if he could… he hadn't even been _conceived_ yet for crying out loud! No, he couldn't… but he had to… aargh! "I do _not _have time to think about this right now! I've gotta save Wyatt – again." Chris muttered under his breath.

"Chris?" Phoebe said gently.

"What?!" Chris asked fiercely upon turning around and seeing his aunt… his aunt… he had been so pre-occupied for the last few minutes thinking about Wyatt that he had forgotten she knew…

"Sorry…" she said softly.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just…" he clutched his head in his hands.

"It's ok, really, I understand." She said giving him a small reassuring smile.

Chris looked at his aunt for a moment before shutting his feelings off from the world and maintaining his standard hard exterior.

"So have you thought of any spells?" he said almost harshly though he didn't realise it.

Phoebe tried to get a reading off him and sighed when she felt him block her out. "Chris, I wish you wouldn't try to hide so much… we're here to help you, you know."

"Phoebe now isn't the time. We gotta save Wyatt now so if you don't mind working on that spell…"

"Answer my question first, what about the others? They'd be able to help us – you know they would." Chris sighed because he knew she was right.

"Fine. They can help, _but_," at this Phoebe's face fell. "You can't tell them about me, ok?"

"C'mon Chris, you know how bad I am at keeping secrets," a smile starting to spread across her lips. "And besides, they'd find out anyway, we _are _going to your and Wyatt's future… past… oh I hate time travel, but the point _is _you're gonna be there!"

She had a point. But still… "What they find out, they find out but you can_not _tell them – understand?" said Chris seriously.

"Oh fine!" said Phoebe with clear disappointment in her voice.

"So you go get them and I'll start working on the spell ok?"

"Ok." And with that Phoebe made her way out of the attic and down the stairs to the kitchen.

So that was it - the very first ever chappie!! (Yay!!) So please, please, please do me a favour and review? (Pleads with the cutest puppy dog eyes you've ever seen that you can't _possibly_ resist)


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving Yourself From Yourself**

**DISCLAIMER: **Come here. Yes, you. Come here. I've got a secret... I don't own Charmed! Can you believe it! gasps I _know! _

Wow! 14 reviews for my very first chapter of my very first story! faints (Vanilla Chicky may not be able to write the rest of this chapter due to… to… to fainting from the shock of receiving so many reviews for her first chapter. We apologise for any inconveniences caused) No, wait, I'm back! I'm cool, I'm cool, I have a major headache and the room's spinning round… woooo… oh, oh, and a had this weird dream that I got like 14 reviews for my first chapter… looks at review count Oh, wow, look, I did! faints again water is thrown on Vanilla Chicky until she regains consciousness ok while I'm still _sane _(which never really lasts for very long) allow me to thank my reviewers.

Shina – Thanks so much! You were my very first reviewer! Yay! As for the Phoebe keeping secrets story… sigh… well, lets just say you weren't so far off… oh and bout the next chapter – no more waiting! Yay! (",)

Mizunderstood writer – Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!

Teal-lover – I'm so happy you liked it! Hope you like this chapter just as much (no wait, scrap that – hope you like this one more! ;) )

Cookie-lover – Aw! You're making me blush! ) I'm soooo happy you liked it! does happy dance round the room P.S. I looooove your name! It's so cute! And just for that, (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (Hope you enjoy 'em!)

Liezel – I'm a bright spark? Really? Aw! Thanks! blushes Oh and if you ever need a thesaurus just let me know! ;)

Straykitty – Hope by "god!" you meant it you liked it? As for the spelling – will do! (",) Hope you carry on reading! ) Oh and before I forget, my story's updated too now! ;)

GottaLuvJoey – Hi! Aw, cookies, plushies and chants! I feel so loved! )

Tali – I'm so happy you like it! And thanks for the compliment 'bout the whole "Saving Yourself From Yourself" thing! ) Hope you enjoy this chappie!

Um... watamisupposed2sayhereohlookive4gotten2addspacesohwellillstopb4iwritemewholereviewinthistinyspace – Hi! waves  
It's you! waves  
You're hyper! waves  
Not much new there though! ) Trust me, I know _exactly_ who you are! ;) throws Joey plushie in air Just for you! )

Terry – Goldfish! ) Such a good ostrich! ;) Thanks! Glad you like it! Love you too GPA/AJL/CPL! Mwa!

Twinny – Twinny! Twinny, Twinny, Twinny! Twinny! ) Soooo glad you like it! beams proudly As for drooling over the pic of our boi – don't blame ya! ;) Of _course _you can have a cookie, sweetie! (:) (If I can get another review! ;) ) Oh and before I forget, the Ghost Pop Addict wants to join the fan club! ;) Mwa!

Sarah Stein – Hey Coop! ) Thanks! 'Bout the twist… taps nose we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Oh and thanks for saying I kept 'em in character – I tried my best! ;) Mwa!

Chez – Aw! blushing that's so sweet! Hope the next chapter's got you hooked too! ) Mwa!

Auriette – Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy the next chappie!

Wow! I'm tired now! I really am! But not tired enough to leave you peeps hangin', so here's the next chapter – enjoy! (",)

"Piper! Paige!" Phoebe called out loud as she descended the stairs and started walking into the foyer.

"Phoebe, what is it?" her older sister asked as she came out of the kitchen, where she was preparing dinner.

"Where's Paige?" was Phoebe's response.

"Right here," came the answer through some blue and white orbs as Paige reappeared next to her sisters. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well…" said Phoebe slowly, starting to squirm.

"Phoebe…" said Piper slightly worried, "What is it?"

"It's um… uh… well, ya see… it's, uh…" Phoebe answered trying to find the right words.

"Spit it out!" said Paige.

"Is it another crazy demon-hunting quest Chris wants to send us on?" Piper asked, obviously not in the mood for going off to vanquish something. "You know, coz if it is, it's gonna have to wait coz this is one dinner I'm_ not _putting on hold!"

Phoebe smiled sympathetically at her sister. She knew how happy she was that they'd gotten rid of Gideon and this was their sort of 'celebratory' dinner but still, this was _way _more important so she tilted her head as if to say 'not really'.

"Is it to do with Wyatt?" asked Piper getting anxious.

"Well, kinda…" answered Phoebe starting to back away slightly from her big sister, cracking under the pressure. Hadn't she _told _Chris she wasn't good at keeping secrets!

"Phoebe, _where is my son!" _

"He's with Chris, but…"

"But _what_?"

"I… I had a premonition…"

"Yes… about what?"

"Well, um, nothing we can't handle… I think…"

"Phoebe!"

"Oh, oh, ok!" Yip, she'd cracked. "I had a premonition of _someone _taking Wyatt…" said Phoebe, shielding herself with her arms.

"_WHAT!" _

"Who did you see taking him? And when?" asked Paige trying to keep her cool since Piper _obviously _wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"I… I can't tell you…"

"Why not!"

"Future consequences?" Phoebe tried desperately.

"Phoebe!" Piper was so mad that she had taken to blowing up everything she could get in eye contact with. "Where," the vase went first. "Is," next was the chandelier. "My," the flower pot exploded into tiny pieces. "Son!" the glass in most of the windows shattered. She then placed her hands in front of Phoebe in a 'you're-my-sister-and-I-love-you-but-if-you-don't-tell-me-where-my-son-is-you're-never-gonna-get-to-see-the-light-of-day-again' way.

"Piper, breathing is good." Paige placed an arm on her sister's shoulder.

"Phoebe I asked you a question!" said Piper completely ignoring Paige's futile effort to calm her down.

"I told you – he's with Chris."

"Chris! Get your whitelighter butt down here!"

"What?" Chris appeared in front of the three sisters with Wyatt in his arm.

"Chris what the _hell _is Phoebe talking 'bout? She said she had a premonition of someone taking Wyatt - but we already got rid of Gideon…" said Piper with her hands still poised as if she was gonna blow him up any second if he didn't tell her _exactly _what was going on.

Chris stole a sideways glare at Phoebe who just shrugged embarrassedly. He looked back at Piper, first to her hands, then to her chocolate brown eyes which had a warning look in them, and finally back to her hands.

"Don't make me use them…"

"Ok, ok, relax –" said Chris putting his hands out in front of him defensively.

"Relax! How _dare _you tell me to relax where my son's life is concerned!"

"Piper, I think he's right… just… _defuse_ a little before you blow up the house – I've kinda gotten used to it, you know! And besides, Chris came all the way to the past to _protect _Wyatt – I don't think he'd risk letting all his efforts be in vain…" said Paige trying to prevent her sister from doing something she might regret.

"Thank you!" said Chris throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Paige just gave him a 'I'd-better-be-shutting-up-right-about-now-if-I-were-you-coz-I-just-saved-your-ass-but-I-can-just-as-easily-reverse-it' look. Chris gave her a semi-glare in return.

"Yeah, honey, Paige is right, Chris would never let something happen to his bro- to Wyatt" Phoebe corrected herself while giving Piper a hug. She glanced at Chris apologetically who looked ready to telekinetically throw her against a wall for almost revealing his secret.

Paige, who had been watching this encounter, gave Phoebe a strange look.

"Ok, calm down… I can do that…" said Piper slowly putting her hands down.

"Yeah and don't forget to _breathe_…" added Paige. Piper gave her youngest sister a 'what-the-hell-does-it-look-like-I'm-doing!' glare.

"Sorry!" Paige raised her hands in defence. Chris rolled his eyes at his aunts and mother.

"Ok so can we get back to the matter at hand?" asked Chris getting into 'protecting-Wyatt' mode.

"Which would be what, Future Boy?" asked Paige with her hands on her hips.

Chris glared at her. "Well…"

"Yeah…?" said Paige impatiently. More glares.

'Well, since Phoebe already told you about the premonition, we can skip that part," Paige opened her mouth to interrupt but was quickly cut off by Chris. "So I was writing a spell in the attic before I was _summoned"_ he said sarcastically, "to take us to…" he paused at this.

"C'mon, I know you can do it!" said Paige with mock encouragement, who received yet another glare from Chris.

"To…" he took a deep breath. "The future."

Ok guys, that was it – for now anyway! I promise I'll try update sooner than I did last time! ) Hope you enjoyed it and please, please review! (:)


End file.
